


One Major Problem

by corinnemaree



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is an engineering major and worked part time at a chop shop. Poe Dameron is the charming boy in her class that Rey can’t seem to get away from. But she doesn’t really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Side Of The Road

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by [this picture](http://40.media.tumblr.com/9e39134d66fd3c0e515dd97a81017b96/tumblr_nnh7s2W1hE1qg0keso4_1280.png). I blame @lannisterslioness for dragging me into this hole. She’s to blame here.

Rey couldn’t believe her luck. She was pissed off now and kicked the tyre of the car. She didn’t have her phone and if she did, BB wouldn’t be paying attention to the ringing phone. Rey groaned and sat on the bonnet. The road was mostly bare next the the university, as it was a back road that people used if the traffic was particularly bad.

University was going well for Rey. Luke had helped her into the transition and even let her have a job at the Skywalker Chop Shop. She was good with cars, hence why she was doing engineering, and the car Han Solo brought in was something she dream about working on. She barely believed that Luke trusted her with such a car.

Rey just didn’t realise the car, which Han called the Millennium Falcon, was in such poor shape. The 70s El Camino looked to be in good condition, until the engine started. It was running smoothly at first, the engine revved so beautifully and Rey thought it was going fine, until it started to struggle along the road.

Rey sighed, listening to the hum of cars running along a nearby road. Jakku Road however, was blank. It barely looked like it had been driven on, ever. It wasn’t until she heard the roar of a motorcycle engine coming closer that she perked up. Rey had been wearing her work overalls, the arms tied around her hips but even with the grey tank top on, she was getting incredibly hot. The bike rode up, stopping just before the El Camino. Rey knew who it was.

Poe Dameron. Poe was an engineering major, just like Rey, but his interest was in aerodynamics. He wanted to be a pilot. Rey knew this because he talked about his training and his desire to build and fly his own plane nearly everyday in class. Rey couldn’t fault him there, because she was the same way about cars.

Poe stood off from his bike, taking off his helmet and combing through his hair with a hand. He was rocking a look of tight jeans, a black Led Zeppelin shirt with a brown leather jacket hung over his broad shoulders. Rey had admired Poe on numerous occasions, but she would never admit it. Poe wasn’t the kind of guy to look her way in class, but everyone was drawn to Poe’s charm.

He sauntered towards Rey, his same perfect smirk pinned to the edge of his lips. Poe squinted before he finally saw who Rey was. He flashed a smile and placed his helmet underneath his arm.

“Rey?” he asked. “You’re the Skywalker chick, right?” he queried. Rey nodded before rolling her eyes. She jumped up and walked around to the car door. She tried to engine once more, but it only revved, but never started. She huffed and decided to reply.

“I prefer my name, actually.” she remarked.

Poe chuckled, placing his helmet on the bonnet and leaned against the car. “I bet.” he nipped at his bottom lip, hand just touching underneath his chin. Then, he extended it to Rey. “I’m Poe -” he started.

“Poe Dameron. I know who you are. You’re in my engineering class.” Rey interrupted, her hands on her hips. Poe’s brow furrowed before he shook his head. He rubbed the back of his neck, a timid nature in Poe that Rey had never seen.

“Good to know that I make an impression.” he laughed nervously. “So, Rey, what are you doin’ out here?” he asked. Rey smiled sitting on top of the car once more, shrugging lightly.

“Car broke down. Thought it was running smooth until it bloody shorted out.” she said, her british accent shining through more than it had been before.

Poe stepped around the car, looking across the detail until he finally stood in front of Rey. “That is one hell of an El Camino.” he gave slow nods before he smiled.

“You know El Caminos?” she asked out of shock, leaning forward before she realised she shouldn’t get that excited about cars in front of him. But she couldn’t help it. Cars were her life.

“I would hope so. My family had three when I was growing up. That’s a 70, right?” he smiled and Rey felt her heart beat faster. She nodded frantically and her hand lay across the bonnet of the car.

“Yeah. Fixing it up for Solo.” she smirked, seeing if it gauged a reaction. Poe’s mouth practically dropped open.

“Han Solo? Seriously? Professor Leia Organa’s husband?” Poe exclaimed and Rey bit her lip before she responded.

“He paid a pretty dollar to get it all fixed -” she started before his bike glinted at her. It shone brighter than she would have thought, but then she saw what the bike actually was and gasp escaped her quickly and without warning. “Wait, is that an Indian Chief Classic?” she muttered before she took off from the El Camino.

Rey ran to the bike, touching against the beautiful chrome that was painted orange. It decorated the outer layer of the bike, but did so just to brighten the dark and light silvers. Rey didn’t mind it, but she adored looking at the bare engine, how it seemed to speak to her without even humming.

An Indian Chief Classic was a fantastic motorcycle that ran like a beast, ready for the kill. She had seen them run, how they could tear up the asphalt and make men weep at its beauty. Rey had never been lucky enough to see one up close and been able to touch one. Rey took her hand across the surface.

Rey looked back up to Poe, who just smiled and gestured for her to keep looking at the bike. She giggled, running her hands along the metal piping and inspecting the engine. It was still roaring hot, but she still tried to touch it. “Sure is. Built her up myself.” Poe remarked and Rey smiled over her shoulder.

“I’ve never ridden one before. I’ve always wanted to fix one up.” Rey muttered as she crouch beside the motorcycle.

“Know how to drive a bike?” he asked and Rey perked up. She stood and put her hand on the handlebars.

“Are you...are you letting me ride your bike?” she stuttered and Poe gave a soft shrug, placing his hands in his pockets.

“Well, to where ever you need to go.” It wasn’t until Poe threw her the keys that she knew he was serious.

“Get out!” she squeaked before she sat on the bike, gripped the handlebars and smiled as she felt the helmet fit over her head. She looked over her shoulder to see Poe placing it over her hair in a delicate manner. He moved himself around the side of the bike and began preparing to sit behind Rey. “This bike is so beautiful, I don’t even want to turn it on.” she bit her nail, excitement taking over her.

Poe hopped onto the seat behind Rey, his hands taking hold of the seat and held onto dear life. “Well, you kinda -”

“Who am I kidding, I wanna to hear this little kitty purr.” she bit her lip and started the bike. It hummed loudly and Rey cheered as she heard the sound up close. It took everything in her not to start the thing on the road as soon as she heard that sound. “Have you ever heard anything so beautiful?” she giggled again, out of habit of being near such a beautiful machine. Plus there was a beautiful man behind her.

“Only one thing.” Poe smiled and Rey bit her lip. She turned around and took the handles of the bike. She revved it twice before she let the bike run down the road. The bike started to zoom across the street, Rey giggling to herself as she felt the wide pass her by and the adrenalin coarse through her veins. She gave a glance over her shoulder, to see Poe struggling keep his hands on the seat and the wind whip past him. It tussled his hair even further than what it was, but he smiled when he saw Rey looking at him.

“Hold on, pretty boy.” she called out behind her before she felt Poe’s hands grip onto her waist. Rey smiled before she put her foot down. Rey loved hearing the bike rush down the road and the way it hummed when it came to a stop.

“Alright, motorhead!” Poe said over her shoulder, leaning in close and Rey realised that she had an actual location to head to. But she didn’t want to. She would rather stay on that bike for days than to have to stop and get off of it. It could zip and slide easily around corners, making the landscape around them seem like it was there for a fraction of a second.

Rey had never felt so alive. When Poe chuckled over her shoulder, she bit her lip and her heart raced just a little quicker than before. It was strange how a mutual love of cars and engineering could make her feel like she was a giddy little girl. She hadn’t acted that way in a very long time. And it seemed as though Poe could bring that out in her. But there was something more than just a mutual liking of topics. It was as though whenever he smiled, or he laughed, it was different, like it was especially for her. He made her feel special.

She whirled around a corner, seeing the little chop shop that she worked out. Little BB was hidden underneath a car, headphone put over his ears and rolling back and forth on the board. It nearly broke Rey’s heart to get off the bike. Poe seemed to notice as she handed back the helmet. “Thanks for the lift,” she muttered, placing her thumbs into the waistband of the overalls she was wearing. “Pretty boy.” she smirked and Poe chuckled. He put the helmet back over his head, revving the engine once.

“See you around, motorhead.” he smirked and Rey went tightlipped. She did like that nickname. Far more than she would admit. Rey was about to turn around before the bike revved in defiance.“Hey, and motorhead,” Poe called out. Rey turned around and he gave a shrug as his feet stayed planted on the ground. “The bike is always open for you to ride.” he offered and Rey bit her lip, jumping a little in excitement. “Might even hire you as my mechanic.” he winked and soon, the bike hurried off down the street.

Rey watched the bike disappear from view before she went back inside. She grabbed a rag, putting it over her shoulder before she caught her reflection in the side of a car. Rey looked into the reflective surface and realised she was covered in grease. She sighed deeply to herself and hoped in the tow-truck. She sunk into the chair and rested her head against the steering wheel. She didn’t know what happened with her today, but she found herself in the best mood she had been in all year.

 

*****

 

Poe never would have guessed that he would see Rey stranded out on the side of the road. He never would have guessed that he could help her, or that she would sit on his bike. She drove hard and fast, but she enjoyed every second she was riding. Poe felt somewhat responsible. He liked that.

Poe was not known for falling for people, but god, did he fall for Rey as soon as he laid eyes on her. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky.


	2. Like I Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hopeless I think. Hope people enjoy this.

Three months. _Three months_. Three solid months Rey had a crush on Poe. It was kinda sad how little she could get him off her mind. It was as though after they had a formal introduction, Poe would find Rey out of chance and stay around her.

Rey finished the mechanics lecture that she only sat through because she thought something important would happen. She was wrong. She gathered her things together and scooped her arms into her jacket. She put her satchel over her shoulder, collecting her books and the few other parts of machinery she picked up before class. Rey almost forgot how full her hands really were when she got everything together.

She struggled out of the class, stumbling and bumping into corners trying to keep her belongings in hand. She rounded the corner outside, sighing as she looked at the distance between her pickup truck and the classroom. “Hey, Motorhead!” A voice spooked Rey at her side. She dropped everything in her hands and saw who talked to her. She didn’t need to be told who it was. Poe smiled at her as he helped collect all her things

“Look at Pretty Boy today,” she sighed, pulling her satchel over her shoulder and taking up half her books as Poe collected the rest and held the parts in his hands. “Breaking hearts?” Rey raised her eyebrows and Poe smirked. Ever since Rey had been friends with Poe, he had been known for turning down girls, or seeing them for a short while and realising they weren’t for him. It left many girls very upset and heartbroken. He didn’t mean to hurt them, it was just a side effect of Poe. He was utterly handsome and intoxicating, it was impossible not to fall for him.

“Oh, never, motorhead. Just scaring you, as always.” he chimed. He stood up with Rey and started to walk down the main quad with her, enjoying the scenery instead of rushing as Rey would have intended. “Did you get the assignment done on time?” Poe asked and Rey chuckled. She had poor time management skills and Poe knew it.

“And by on time do you mean ‘an hour before it was due?’ because yes.” she grinned widely and Poe laughed. “What are you even waiting out here for?” she adjusted her things once more as she looked at him.

“I have to admit something,” he started and there was a part of Rey that went weak. She over thought the situation and she knew it, but she hoped she was a little bit true. “I broke my bike.” Poe finished and Rey’s brow crinkled. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him in disbelief.

“Wait, what?” she was offended, that was for sure. How could he mistreat such a beauty that was an Indian Chief Classic?

“I don’t know, one of the forks came loose.” Rey picked up her steps even before Poe started to explain. She was almost angry at him, but she shouldn’t have been. _But it was an Indian Chief Classic for heaven’s sake!_

“Take me to her now!” she barked over her shoulder and Poe bit his lip, keeping in a obvious laugh. As soon as they got to his bike, Rey noticed the fork on the wheel, clear as day, brutally taken from the wheel, as though someone had lodged a stick in between the spokes and watched the fork snap. Rey leaned slightly against the metal, stroking the bike as though to comfort it. “What did the mean pretty boy do to you?” Rey muttered in a babied voice. She glanced over to Poe who shook his head and rolled his eyes, though, with an ever present smirked pinned to his lips.

“You’re hilarious.” he chimed and Rey stood, smiling at Poe and nudging his shoulder as she got to him.

“I’ll take her to the shop. See what went wrong.” she told him, which immediately grabbed his attention and put him in a good mood. “Take her to my truck and I’ll tell Luke about the problem.” Rey bumped her hip against Poe’s. He placed the books carefully on the seat before he wheeled the tortured bike to her truck, which was obvious to spot in the college parking lot.

“Thank you.” Poe smiled and Rey felt herself become weak once more. “Are you going to Finn’s game later?” he asked her and Rey suddenly gasped. She turned to Poe with a look of dread in her eyes. She had forgotten.

“Oh, shit, that’s today isn’t it?” she muttered and suddenly leaned her forehead on his shoulder. She was an idiot for forgetting. Finn was starting out as the new quarterback for their college football team and he always liked their support. Poe gave a short chuckle before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they continued towards her truck.

“How about we go together? I’ll take my old ‘69 camaro out for a spin. It could use the miles.” he smiled down to her and Rey’s brow crinkled.

“If you keep hiding these toys from me, I might have to raid your house.” she muttered and Poe erupted into a hearty laugh. Rey liked being the cause of that laugh. They eventually got the bike on the back of the truck, strapped it down and Rey took Poe back to his house. He lived with a few friends, but his parents’ home was nearby.

Rey dropped off the bike, investigating the damage to the poor thing before Poe was set to pick her up. She went next door to her house she shared with Luke, a perfect addition to working at the shop. Whenever she was exhausted, she would climb out from under the car and head off for a nice shower and sit around for some time, doing whatever she needed to do. She was content with her life, a strict routine when she was at home and working at the shop. Poe liked to call Rey a motorhead for more than her high-octane blood, but rather the gears rotating her heart.

Rey got changed, just a pair of jeans, an old band t-shirt that had a small oil stain which was inevitable, and took her jacket out to the shop so she could look at Poe’s bike. As Rey has suspected earlier, the fork was damaged through traumatic experiences. She thought that maybe something metal had jammed itself in between the fork and the wheel. Though, she couldn’t quite work out how it had just ‘come loose’ as Poe had said. It would have had to have been -

“Motorhead!” Poe yelled, beeping the horn to the ‘69 Camaro he was in. “Hurry up, we’re gonna be late!” he yelled and Rey huffed. She grabbed her boots, kicking them on before she picked up her jacket and shrugged it over her shoulders.

“I don’t know what you did to your bike, but you truly ruined the poor thing.” Rey called out and Poe chuckled. Rey climbed into the seat beside him and Poe indulged her for just a moment, revving the engine. She squeaked and held a hand over her mouth at the noise she had made.

Poe started the car down the road, getting them away from the house and Rey tapped her pockets to feel for her belongings. Keys and phone. She was fine. “It never got treat right after you took it for a spin.” Poe encouraged.

“That’s what all the guys say.” Rey bit her lip as she heard Poe gasp in surprise at her words.

“Motorhead!” he exaggerated and Rey covered her face for just a moment before she regained her composure. “Never knew you could be so bad!” he almost yelled in astonishment. Rey bit her lip and pulled her legs up on her seat.

“Oh, Dameron, you don’t know a damn thing about how bad I can get.” she flirted, resting her head on her knees and Poe glanced over to her. His grin was wide and it took Rey’s breath away for just a moment.

“I’m beginning to realise.” he smirked biting at his lip before he shifted in his seat and continued to the football field. They eventually got to the field, taking a good seat in the bleachers and noticing Finn run out, helmet in hand. Rey stood from her seat and cheered loudly for her best friend. Finn turned and waved in large movements towards her and Poe. Rey cheered louder, jumping up and down before Poe made Rey sit down.

The game itself went incredibly well for Falcon University, winning by fifteen points and being the best game the team had played all season. Rey and Poe walked down to meet Finn after the game. He came out from the locker room and immediately embraced Rey.

“You played great. From what I could tell anyhow.” she said over his shoulder and he let her lay her feet on the floor again.

“Great job, buddy.” Poe patted Finn’s shoulder and Finn only gave a nod of thanks in return. They were becoming quite close friends as well, and Rey loved the fact that she brought them together. Poe looked at Rey, his brow suddenly crinkling. “Rey, where’s your jacket?”

“Oh, bugger, I’ve left it.” she cursed and started towards the bleachers again. Poe stopped her quickly.

“I’ve got it.” he chimed and Rey sighed blissfully as she watched him race off.

“Wait,” Rey heard behind her and realised that Finn was still standing there, watching her every move. “You like Poe!” he whispered loudly and Rey turned, trying her best to act.

“What? Are you bleeding mad?” she said, but she knew she tucked a hair behind her ear. It was a sign that she never could hide from Finn; he knew her for years and knew it was a sign that Rey liked someone. He saw right through her.

“Yes, you do! Look at you!” he smiled widely and Rey punched his shoulder as hard as she could. Finn took offence to that and rubbed at the spot she hit.

“Ok, fine, I like him. Now shut it!” she warned him and he gave a nod of acceptance. He was going to be keeping a secret about this until Rey figured out, either, to get over it or tell Poe what she was feeling. Either way, it was going to be torture on her heart.

 

*~*~*

 

Rey and Finn met for lunch, sitting outside next to a wall and chatting before Rey had to go to her class with Poe. He was running late and told her just to meet her in class. Finn nudged Rey’s leg with his knee, glancing over to her as he shoved the burger into his mouth.

“How is the crush going?” he asked with a mouthful of food. Rey huffed and let her burger rest in her hands. Finn swallowed hard before he started to pay full attention to Rey.

“Getting worse. Seriously, why is he so cute? I don’t need a crush in my life!” she complained and leaned her head on Finn’s shoulder.

“Life likes to make people beautiful.” he reminded her. “You just got a crush on the most beautiful person in the galaxy.” he laughed and Rey hit Finn in his side, causing him to grunt at the impact.

“Damn, Finn. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you liked Poe too.” Rey smiled and Finn looked at her like she was insane for not thinking the same way earlier.

“He’s a beautiful man, Rey!” he yelled and Rey erupted into a laugh. She felt the buzz from her phone in her pocket. It was a text from Poe.

_‘Class is about to start. Where are you? - Poe’_

“Oh, shit, I’m late.” Rey cursed and threw all her things together. She heard the faint laugh of Finn, still sitting against the wall.

“When are you not?” he asked her and Rey just smiled.

“See you, Finn.” Rey called out and raced to her classroom. When she got there, Poe was sitting in their usual seat. She rushed to his side, almost knocking both of them to the ground. She sat in her spot and Poe smiled at her.

They sat beside each other in the lecture, Poe casually leaning against her as he got bored. It was about thirty minutes into the lecture that Rey noticed Poe scribbling in the back of his notebook. He was tossing between two page, one that was closer to the front and one right at the back of his book.

Rey didn’t pay much attention to it until the lecturer started to play a video, which they didn’t need to take notes of. Poe ended up taking Rey’s notebook off of her, scribbling in the back as he had done before, but instead of words, he drew in more lines and started to put musical notes on the lines. He ended up writing down at least three or four lines of music before the lecturer ended the class.

Poe didn’t say a word, picked up his things, waved goodbye and left the lecture hall. Rey looked down at the notebook and realised he had been writing some words underneath the music lines. Rey didn’t even know Poe wrote music.

 

_I've been gone for so long now_

_Chasing everything that's new_

_I have forgotten how I got here_

_I have not forgotten you_

 

Rey didn’t know what to make of the words, so why did her heart tell her she was screwed? She pulled her things together, taking herself to her truck and sitting in her seat for a few moments. She didn’t turn the truck on until she was spooked by the roar of Poe’s car rushing behind hers. Rey sighed and took herself home. It was friday, which meant there was something she always looked forward to. Family Dinner.

Family dinner was a tradition that the Skywalkers had gotten into since Rey came into their lives. She didn’t understand why she was important or what he presence meant for them, but it seemed to make everyone happy to sit down and hear how Rey was enjoying college.

Leia had asked Rey to get dressed nicely for every family dinner, because she liked seeing Rey get all dressed up just for them. Rey had to admit, she loved having Leia in her life and that she could wear dresses to . She set her place at the table, next to Leia with BB and R2 sitting next to Luke.

Luke had known the two for some time, but he told Rey that he forgot what their real names were a long time again. He thought BB’s name was really Bob and R2 was Ryan Ryans, but he said he probably made it up a while ago to give them names. BB talked a lot whereas R2 would just talk shit about everything and anything. He was funny and sarcastic and Rey would just listen to his little quirks as BB would try to cut in sometimes. They were a makeshift family and it was perfect.

Chewy, Han Solo’s dog, raced inside, telling Rey that Leia and Han had arrived. Chewy spent a lot of time with Rey, taking a liking to her since the moment they met. Han came in first, letting the door open so Leia could walk in. She immediately came to Rey, hugging her tightly. Rey wore a dress that Leia bought for her. It was a dark green dress that reached to her mid-thigh with a wrap front detail. The skirt was pleated and the sleeves on her dress reached down to her elbow. Leia said that with Rey’s hair down, she looked like a movie star. Rey just laughed.

Dinner was nice, just some lasagna that Rey had to make because Luke was hopeless sometimes. They talked about their jobs, which involved a lot of garage talk from Luke, some trading nonsense from Han and Leia talked about college classes. Rey was left out of the conversation until she could talk to Han about his old El Camino. He was impressed to see how much she knew about the old thing and how well she could operate it.

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation that was about to start about Rey’s classes. Leia turned to Rey, patting her knee. “Rey, can you get the door?” she asked and Rey nodded. She fixed up her skirt and walked to the door, opening it wide to see Poe. She felt her cheeks flush. She saw Poe scan her for a moment.

“Poe? What are you doing here?” she asked. Poe cleared his throat.

“I came to check on my bike.” he said, and they heard a sudden laugh from BB in the next room. “Oh, do you have company?” he asked, rubbing his neck out of nervousness.

“It’s family dinner night.” Rey reminded him. She had only said it to him once, so she doubted that he remembered.

“Oh, so you and Luke are here and -” Poe started before Leia’s hand gripped onto Rey’s shoulders. It was the same grip that Rey had felt a hundred times before.

“Sweetheart, who is at the door?” Leia asked before she saw Poe. “Oh, Mister Dameron, what a pleasant surprise.” she smiled and Poe’s mouth gapped open in surprise.

“Leia Organa?” he said out of shock. “You’re related to Leia?” he asked, his voice a little higher than he expected it to be, obvious by the way he cleared his throat.

“Well, Luke _is_ my guardian. Luke is Leia’s brother, and hence the family relation.” Rey smiled.

“So, Han Solo is inside too?” Poe asked in a whisper.

“I don’t like being talked about. Invite the damn kid inside, Rey, we got grub to finish up.” Han yelled from the next room. Han had always had an ability to realise when people were talking about him. Poe chuckled and walked inside, taking a seat next to Rey and they all served him food.

Before Rey even knew it, they were all laughing and talking about how Rey and Poe actually first met and talked to each other. “So, Rey revs the damn thing, scaring the shit out of me and speeding off down the road.” Poe chuckled and Rey nudged his shoulder, smiling widely.

“Oh, come on, it’s an Indian Chief Classic. It’s a damn beast that needs to be ridden right!” she squeaked and Poe laughed again. “Han, you agree with me right!” Rey asked the end of the table and Han seemed to consider it for a moment.

“I always agree with the girl, kid.” Han said in his tired old voice. Rey did a little jig in her seat and Poe groaned.

“You have an unfair advantage in this house.” he remarked and everyone nodded.

“Sorry, Poe, we really do love our girl.” Han told him and he smiled in response at first.

“I completely understand.” Poe reassured and Rey blushed.

When dinner was finished and Rey finished cleaning up with Poe, they started walking out of the house and towards the shop next door. She knew no one would be there and they could talk freely once they were there.

“Where are you going?” Poe asked in a whisper, his hand holding hers in the dark.

“Sometimes, they talk for hours, better to get out while they’re not asking weird questions.” Rey giggled and continued to take him down to the shop. She turned the lights on before they walked inside and the first car there was the El Camino.

Rey sat on top of the hood of the car and Poe stood nearby, looking at the tools in the shop. They hadn’t been there at night, and it was almost romantic the way the light lit up the room and only lit it up for them. “You have a pretty great family in there.” Poe mentioned and Rey nodded eagerly.

“I think so too.”

“You seem so relaxed out here, though.” Poe told her. “It’s a good look on you.” Poe nodded and Rey blushed again. She hid her face away and needed to talk about something else, so she wouldn’t act like an idiot in front of him.

“You know, I worked on my first car when I was ten. Terrifying at the time, but I was always in love with engines.” she started to talk but noticed that Poe was wandering closer to her, his hand resting close to her leg on the car’s hood.

“I like it when you talk about stuff.” Poe said simply and Rey’s brow crinkled.

“Stuff? You’re so articulate.” Rey laughed, but Poe’s eyes were darker than what they normally were, filled with a built up desire. It had to be desire. If it wasn’t, then why was Rey’s chest beating so fiercely.

“I like it when you talk about things you like. When you talk about it only with me. The way you smile and bite your lip sometimes because you’re nervous, though you never want to show it.” Poe’s voice got dangerously quiet, moving himself around her legs and leaning against them. Rey started to lean down, her fingers playing with the edge of her dress and she felt Poe’s nose touch against her. She gave a soft whimper, a sudden whimper that escaped her before she could contain it. Poe’s hand moved towards her face, as though he was going to -

“Rey!” Leia called out and it broke Poe away from Rey so quickly, it was hard to realise he was even there to begin with. “We’re heading out!” she finished and Rey knew she didn’t have much time.

“Come along kid, I ain’t gonna wait all day.” Han called out after Leia and Rey cleared her throat as Poe stared back at her.

“Han, be nice.” Leia chimed once and Poe stood awkwardly away from Rey.

“I should uh, I should head home too.” he muttered before he came closer to her again. She held her breath before she felt his lips kiss against her cheek. It was long and sweet before he broke away and went off to his car. “Bye, Rey.” he smiled.

“See you, Poe.” Rey said quietly. She sat on top of the car blissfully before Chewy came running towards her. She saw Han waiting at the path that led to the shop and realised she was holding them up.

“Rey! Stop being so lovestruck, we’re going home.” he called out again and Chewy barked. Rey rubbed the top of his head and she jumped off the car.

“Coming Han!” Rey yelled and hurried off to the house. She tucked her hands behind her back. Why did she have to get it all confused? She was so confused.


	3. What A Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to get this chapter out, I think I may have screwed up the ending. My bad. Hope you guys like it. xx

Rey had been positioned under a car for most of her friday. Since she didn’t have class and she knew Poe was stopping by later so they could study over the weekend, she thought she better get some work done on the cars in shop. Her hands and arms were covered in grease and she probably had some on her face as well, knowing her luck. 

The car she was working on was a 79’ Impala; it was old and rusted, there were doubts in Rey’s mind if this car would run again. She worked her heart out on the car, giving it some new and polished skin, the engine was roaring, but the gas tank was something more difficult to install. The car was an older model, which meant it didn’t have good parts to work with anymore, everything Rey was doing was the result of love and care on her part.

“Rey?” she heard Poe call out. He was near her front door, she could tell, as the same distant voice was something she recognised from time to time. Rey spent a lot of time in the shop. 

“In the shop!” Rey yelled back, just as her hand slipped and she felt it get covered in grease. She hissed, looking at her hand and was thankful to see no cut or no blood. This car would be the death of her. 

“Where are you?” Poe said by the door. Rey huffed, grabbing onto the bumper.

“Under here.” she groaned as she rolled herself from underneath the car. Rey jumped up, her hands resting on her hips as she felt the sweat bead down her chest and back. “Can you hand me that rag?” Rey pointed to the tool box resting near Poe’s arm and he was almost spooked that she told him to do anything. He hurried and got the rag. Rey cleaned her hands as best she could before she put her hands back on her hips. “Nearly bloody cut myself on this thing.” Rey said under her breath, seeing that Poe was just fixated on her. 

“Have you been working on this car all day?” he asked, an obvious and hard swallow running down his throat.

“Yeah?” Rey shrugged and looked at herself, noticing the oil and grease on her chest and arms. “Is it noticeable?” she asked with a laugh.

“You could say that.” Poe licked the edge of his lip. “So, um,” Poe began stuttering, and Rey couldn’t help but notice his stare. 

“You okay there, Pretty Boy?” Rey whipped the rag at Poe. He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet. 

“Sorry. Brain dead from class.” he huffed and looked back at Rey. He gave a bite to his lip and Rey felt her heart jump. God, it was like everything he did lately was attractive. “Did you want to do some study?” he asked her and Rey shook her head.

“Pretty boy can’t keep his head on straight.” Rey threw the rag aside, tucking herself to Poe’s side and interlocking her arm with his. They started slowly walking towards the house. “Let’s just relax tonight? Luke and I are ordering pizza.” she smiled and looked to Poe. 

“Now you’re just making me stay around you, Motorhead.” he muttered, his hand running over his hair. 

“Go on inside, Luke wants to talk to you about planes again.” There had been many times that Poe had stopped by since he came by that night, the night they have not discussed, and Luke loves talking about planes with Poe. “I should have a shower.” Rey remarked, taking her arm from Poe’s.

“Oh, come on, Motorhead, you could make any man’s mouth go dry looking like that.” he smirked, licking his lips again and Rey had to keep herself composed.

“I’ll take a picture for you and all those other guys lining up to want me.” Rey bit her lip before she shoved Poe’s shoulder. When they got inside, Rey heard Luke call out and Poe went off. Rey took herself to the bathroom, noticing how smudge in grease she was. It confused her as to how someone thought she was attractive when she looked like that, but it also made her feel a little dangerous, in a sexy sort of way.

Rey tugged on her overalls around her shoulder, feeling her phone drop in her pocket. She searched for it, before setting it down on the sink. She glanced back up, seeing her reflection. Rey didn’t put on her grey tank top as she had done a lot of times before, but instead, just the average garage overalls. The sleeves were rolled up and most of the chest was open, mostly because it got hot when she worked on the cars all day. Rey shrugged out of the top layer of her overalls, just leaving them to hang on her hips. She saw herself in just her bra, the way it may have been appealing to someone. She felt sexy and hot, a confidence that she didn’t remember having. 

Grabbing her phone, Rey bit her lip as she switched her camera on. She stood back from the mirror, grabbing the best angle, her hip just resting to the side, her free hand giving it a tight grip and her bra and bare skin clearly on display. Rey let her hair down, hanging on her shoulders and biting her lip as the camera snapped a few shots. Out of confidence and a playful feeling rushing through her, Rey impulsively sent the photo to Poe with the simple caption ‘ _ Told you I’d take a picture’.  _

Rey put her phone down, jumping into the shower and washing away all the grease and oil. She got dry quickly, heading off to her room and dressing in her sweats rolled up to her knees and a sloppy jumper that hung off her shoulder a little. She pulled back her hair into her classic 3 knobs and walked to the dining room. 

Sitting and waiting at the dinner table, Poe and Luke waited for Rey, but there was something more important there; fresh pizza. Rey sat opposite Poe and he gave a smile to her. It was the same confident one he always gave her, and there was a moment where she thought he didn’t like the joke message she sent. In reality, it was only half a joke; she was flirting with him, testing how he would respond, to see if that almost-kiss had substance. It wasn’t until they were first digging into their food that Poe’s phone went off. He dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone as the piece of pizza hung from his teeth. 

When his gaze came up to her in confusion, just his eyes looking back to the screen then to her, told Rey he hadn’t gotten the message until that moment. Rey kept her eyes on her plate, glancing up every few seconds. Then, Poe stilled. He suddenly looked up at Rey, his cheeks growing red and his breathing becoming obviously more shallow. There was a spark that ran across his eye that made Rey go breathless. 

“What’s wrong, Poe?” Luke asked, breaking a staring match Rey didn’t realise they were having. Rey continued to eat, paying no attention to Poe, only hearing the rattle of Poe’s phone on his plate then the sound of his phone turning off and being shove into his pocket. 

“Nothing, Luke, just uh,” he stuttered and waited a moment before he replied. “Just a message from a roommate.” he cleared his throat before the meal continued, with only a few stares shared from time to time. 

When dinner was all done, Rey cleaned up the table and sat down with Poe and Luke. Poe was arguing with Luke over what a better plane was, and Luke talked about the flight itself, where as Poe would talk about the design. He then, got sucked down the flight hole and started to argue even further about what a better plane was. Poe turned to Rey, almost asking her to agree with him on his next point. 

“Have you seen how an F-16 flies?!” he exclaimed and Rey merely scoffed. Of course she did; she lived with Luke after all. “That thing's a beauty if ever I’ve seen one.” he mentioned and Rey ruffled his hair, knocking him a little to go towards her room. They were going to crash on her queen sized bed and the TV was always placed right in front of them there. Luke didn’t mind the fact that Poe slept in the same bed as her, just so long as nothing else was going on. She agreed that they were friends. That was before she started falling for Poe, however. 

“Okay, calm down there fly boy. Go put on the movie.” she giggled and Poe went off to her room. Luke had a glass of water in his hand, and he sipped it, a curious look on his face. “What?” Rey asked him. 

“Leia used to call Han that.” Luke chuckled, a smirk of confidence to him. He was realising it too. Even when Rey didn’t want to admit it to herself, Luke could see right through her now, he saw who she was, and saw what was happening with her heart. “You know, one of these days, the truth is just going to come out.” he mentioned and Rey bit her lip, worried that she wouldn’t be able to keep it secret; she just needed to know if he felt anywhere near the same way.

It wasn’t a moment later that Poe burst into the room, tugging Rey from the couch and picking her up, so she was placed on his back. He wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck for more support. “Come here, Motorhead!” he cheered and Rey giggled.

“Poe! Put me down!” she asked him, but he was persistent. He kept her legs tight on him but he let her arms go loose.

“No, you have the first class seat upon this beast, but I need your arms to be a great x-wing!” he cheered, moving back and forth, as though he was a readying plane on a runway, he was just waiting for one of his parts to get into action.

“A what?” Rey asked. 

“It’s a plane I’m designing. Put your arms out, and make sure your legs have a good grip, then we’ll fly!” Poe explained and Rey let her arms go out to either side, her legs locking tight around his waist as Poe leaned forward just slightly. He let his arms go down, and Rey realised that their arms made an X shape pattern. “Our destination awaits!” Poe took off down the hall, leaving Rey giggling on his back.

The room was lit with the lamp on Rey’s bedside, the title screen for  _ Jurassic Park _ was playing and Poe let Rey fall down onto the bed. Rey took her place under her blankets, tucking her knees up to her chest and her face hiding at the brink of her knees. Poe crept in beside her, laying his head down and making sure he was close to Rey. 

A marathon of the Jurassic movies starter, leading to the fourth film and eventually the two falling asleep. Poe fell first. It took everything in Rey not to touch him, to grace her finger delicately over his face as he was sound asleep. He gave a perfectly adorable pout as he slept, his hair unkempt and the way he breathed was soft. Rey took her lip between her teeth, sighing before she impulsively pressed her lips to his forehead. He moved a little before settling back into his same soft breathing. 

Waking up the next day seemed to take everything out of Rey, just a sort of exhaustion that weighed down on her chest. Poe still slept soundly by her side and Rey got up. She changed quickly, before going over to Poe. She leaned down, a devilish smirk on her lips. 

“Pancakes.” Rey whispered in Poe’s ear. He suddenly started to stir, his eyes opening and trying to avoid the bright sun sparking in his eyes. He looked up at her, an eagerness behind his sleeping eyes. 

“Pancakes?” he asked her in a drowsy voice. Rey nodded and pulled Poe up from the bed. He got up, leaning his lazily weight onto hers, and she managed to walk them into the kitchen, Poe’s chin resting on Rey’s head. She saw Luke already in the kitchen, flipping pancakes over in the pan and he smiled as he saw the two of them. Rey let Poe sit at the table, knowing he would want his coffee. 

They enjoyed a quick breakfast, realising that they had a few things they had to do before their tests would start coming around. Rey had made sure a pot of coffee brewed while they started to study. Poe was still half asleep, even with the coffee Rey gave him, but still, there was a good amount of coffee coming his way. 

Most of the day, they spent rambling on about things they learnt in class, jotting down notes when they got stuck and repeating them to test the other. They eventually went off and studied side by side, but never actually spoke. It was getting to mid afternoon when Rey noticed that Poe was scribbling down some lines of music like he had done a few weeks before hand. 

“I didn’t know you wrote music.” Rey broke the silence, and it seemed to spook Poe. He covered up the paper and hid the notebook to his side. He combed his hand through his hair before he took a sharp breath in. 

“I used to. My Mom loved music and taught me how to play guitar. I haven’t written anything in a long time. Haven’t felt inspired.” he gave a weak smile before opening his notebook back to his original work. He kept his eyes on his work. 

“Well, if you ever need those lyrics, I think I’ve got them hidden somewhere in my notebook.” Rey stated, nudging his arm with her elbow. Poe gave a soft chuckle as he glanced at Rey. 

“Thanks.” he murmured. 

They eventually got bored and for the rest of their Saturday, they stayed in the shop, looking at Poe’s bike or checking in on some of the older cars. Poe would get excited and talk about the history of them all, or how his dad had once worked on a car similar. It was a great day, and when they eventually crashed that night, they were playing some old movies. Poe had turned in his sleep and faced Rey once more. She bit her lip, her heart racing just slightly. She gave a heavy sigh and turned over; her heart weighed down on her because she was falling for Poe in a hopeless way. 

The next day, they didn’t study much, mainly just sat in the shop as a mini cooper rolled in with urgent need for repairs. Rey was on call because BB and R2 were out. Poe sat on the roof of the car as Rey looked at the engine. They joked around for a while until a friend popped by. Finn. 

“Finn, Buddy, what are you doing here?” Poe exclaimed as Finn went to him. They embraced each other tightly, Poe placing himself back on the roof. Finn went to Rey, rubbing her back as she came up to see him. She leaned against the side of the car, wiping her hands. 

“I have some pretty cool news.” Finn explained quickly and rubbed his hands together. “If my team wins on friday, we’re having this big party thing. The professors are putting it on for us and everything.” he had wide eyes of excitement, but Rey and Poe just looked at each other.

“So, why is this cool news for us?” Rey asked and Finn smiled widely. 

“I’m taking you guys with me! Gotta have my number one supporters there for me.” Finn cheered and embraced Rey tightly. She was taken back and scoffed over his shoulder.

“Well, you better kick ass at the game.” she told him and gave a tight squeeze back.

 

*~*~*

 

The game was on edge, every person in the stands waiting for the final play. Rey watched in anticipation for Finn to make his call. He gave a few gestures, the line forming as it would and then, his calls starting. He bellowed out and the action started. Finn and his team were on fire and Rey shot to her feet. 

“Yes! Go Finn!” she squeaked and the crowd was roaring around her. Finn had the ball, he threw it, and the crowd went silent. Poe’s hand suddenly grabbed her, holding it like a vice. They watched the ball, Rey was on her toes as she saw one of the players at the end zone. The ball landed in the player’s hands, and he collapsed to the floor. Rey yelled and cheered, jumping up into Poe’s arms in excitement. The final buzzer rang and they had won. 

Finn was the celebrated man for the night, his team and every other person in the college was beyond excited when they saw him that night. Rey left Finn a message, knowing full well she wouldn’t see him after the game, telling him that she’d catch up with him the next day. Poe drove her home. 

“Hey,” he called out as Rey started towards her door. Poe leaned over the passenger seat so he could see out the window. “Since we’re both going to the party, did you want to maybe go together?” he asked, and Rey smiled, her cheeks flushing. She couldn’t even bring herself to answer at first, she was almost frightened that she’d say the wrong thing. “I can pick you up and take you home, you know?” he finished and Rey nodded repeatedly.

“Yeah,” she finally cleared her throat and Poe smiled at her. “That seems like a good plan.” she managed to say and smiled as Poe waved goodbye. His car went down the street and Rey smiled, her thumb meeting the edge of her lips. “Yeah, I’d like that.” she whispered to herself.


	4. The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this piece of filth.

Leia stood behind Rey, fixing up her hair. Rey hadn’t known what to do with her dress or how to do her hair that night. She was just a nervous wreck. That in itself seemed impossible. Rey thought it could be a date, maybe, but what if it wasn’t? What if Poe was just being polite and just wanted to carpool. Rey huffed, before she saw Leia lean down over her shoulder. “What’s bothering you, sweetheart?” she asked, making the curls at the ends of Rey’s hair jump/ Rey chuckled before tugging on Leia’s arms. 

They curled warmly around Rey, a comfort that Rey so desperately seeked. She knew she could confide in Leia, as talking to Han or Luke would be questionable. Leia wrapped her arms around Rey tighter, her lips touching Rey’s temple and she looked at Rey through the mirror that sat in front of them. “What if I’m thinking too much into this?” Rey asked and Leia chuckled slightly. 

“Sweetheart, you look fantastic. If he doesn’t want to sleep with you tonight, I’m sure another boy will be waiting.” Leia smirked as Rey’s mouth gaped open. Rey laughed and hit Leia’s hand playfully. 

“Leia!” she exclaimed before holding onto Leia tightly. “Thank you.” she muttered. Though her advice was somewhat flawed, the joking made it all easier. Rey didn’t need to worry. She was going out with her friends, and she was living her life, something she avoiding more often than not. Rey stood up, her dress tight against her body and curving to her frame for the best possible look at her figure. It was black with a V-neck, a cutout back and thin straps. Rey smiled as Leia hugged her in once more.

Rey sighed before making her way into the kitchen where she knew Han and Luke would be sitting. Rey smiled at Luke and Han, who gestured for her to spin around, to show herself off which the whole family asked her to do. She gave a quick turn and giggled as Like stripped out of his jacket to offer her. 

“Oh, shut it, Luke. I can wear what I like.” Rey rolled her eyes and Luke scoffed. He pulled his jacket back over his shoulders before he leaned on the kitchen bench. 

“No, I don’t want Poe to be spoiled.” Luke chuckled and Han looked between Rey and his friend across the counter. 

“Oh, so that’s who she’s been crushing on.” Han exclaimed, a sudden realisation that had Rey scoff a little. 

“Have you guys been talking about me when I’m not around?” she asked the Skywalker clan around her. They all shook their heads, except for Han.

“Just curious,” he mumbled. “Boy is going to drool when he picks you up.” The house erupted in laughs before a horn blared outside. 

“Speak of the devil.” Leia smiled and handed Rey her purse. Rey peered out the window and saw Poe’s car sitting at the edge of the house. She bit her lip before she waved to her makeshift family and headed out the front door. “Oh, remember,” Leia started, stopping Rey. “We’re going to dinner, so Luke won’t be home until the morning.” Leia smiled. Rey nodded and headed out. Poe opened up the door to his car, stopping as he finally saw Rey. He was pinned together in a suit, but wore it lazily, his tie already loose around his neck and he had started rolling up his sleeves. 

“Hey you.” Rey called out to him, stopping just at the car door as Poe stared at her.

“I think I’m in heaven, because I am looking at an angel.” Poe exclaimed, a bright smile pinned to the edges of his lips. Rey tucked a hair behind her ear, looking down at her feet as she felt her cheeks flush. 

“Oh, shut up.” she giggled before Poe fit the roof a few times to get Rey’s attention. 

“You look beautiful, Rey. Whoever you’re dressing up for is going to lose their mind.” he laughed and Rey sighed, watching him get back into his car. 

“I doubt it.” Rey whispered to herself before she sat down in the car. 

The drive to college was fine enough, Poe and Rey joking around and singing to music. They had gotten into a habit of singing horribly to music in the car together, so much so that sometimes Rey would come home with no voice. She enjoyed those times. Finn greeted them once they got there and took them inside. The party had already started, a very formal event, but it still had people up and dancing. 

It was a fun party in all, Rey getting a few drinks handed to her, only really finishing half a glass of wine, but she watched her friends a fair bit. She did eventually get up and dance, one of the members from Finn’s team asking her. Snap Wexley was a hilarious guy, who always had Rey laughing. They had great conversations from time to time, and it was nice to get her mind off of Poe when she danced with him. It was awful dancing on both their parts, and they giggled the entire time. 

Rey eventually sat back down at her table, watching as the party was dying down. Finn eventually left, kissing Rey’s cheek and telling her to have a good night. She sat there alone for sometime, wondering where Poe was, until he saw a crowd of girls. They moved themselves around, and in the middle of the pack was Poe, his hand running over the back of his neck, his tie untied around his neck and his top button undone. He was flirting with all the girls around him, obvious by the giggles. 

There was a painful spark that ran over Rey’s chest, and she couldn’t quite shake it. She cleared her throat before getting up and rushing off outside. The cold air of the night hit her hard, and she had to breathe sharply so she could regain sufficient air into her lungs. Rey took herself down the steps, eventually finding the middle, sitting down and huffing on the concrete stairs. 

Rey let her purse swing in between her legs, nudging her as the wind started to pick up. Rey had gotten her hopes up and she just needed a second to breathe, to get away from Poe and figure out what was going on with herself. Why did she feel jealous when she knew Poe had always been like this? He was a guy who was famous for treating a girl right, making them feel special, but he sucked at keeping up with everything. Yet, girls always flocked to him. Rey hated the fact that she got caught up in it all. 

Footsteps started to reach towards Rey, and she turned to see who it was. She sighed as she saw Poe. Rey knew she would have to interact with him again; how else was she meant to get home? But, she hadn’t figured out how she was supposed to act around him now. She looked forward as Poe sat down next to her, his shoulder nudging against hers. 

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Poe asked.

“I needed a minute alone.” she groaned, rubbing her forehead slightly. 

“What’s going on? Does it have something to do with the guy?” he questioned, and Rey’s cheeks flushed pink. She wondered if she had given herself away, made things too obvious. What if he knew and things would be awkward? She didn’t want to lose one of her best friends. 

“What?” she breathed out. 

“You know, how I was teasing earlier about a guy you’re dressing up for.” he reminded her and Rey sighed. She shook her head slightly before giving a small nod. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say it has something to do with him.” she muttered. 

“Well, if he doesn’t like you, he’s an idiot.” Poe chuckled, his hand running over her back before he let himself fall against her shoulder.

“Yeah, he is.” Rey hummed and leaned on her hand again. But then there was a moment. It was small, maybe a fraction of a second where Poe’s eyes sparked, the same way they did when they almost kissed. Rey sat up straight before taking the bottom of Poe’s chin. His brow crinkled before Rey forced their lips to meet. It was electric, a rush that ran over Rey’s chest as she leaned in closer, just to kiss him a little better. Poe gave a soft moan before Rey finally broke them apart. 

“Well, uh,” Poe muttered, blinking rapidly. His cheeks were flushed, and it was obvious that he didn’t think of Rey that way. His eyes seemed apologetic and Rey sighed. “That was unexpected.” he gave out in a laugh before his hand ran 

“Sorry, that was -” Rey groaned before she felt Poe’s calloused hands either side of her face. They pulled her in before Poe’s lips touched against hers sweetly. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to kiss you.” he mumbled before his breathing became harsh and his lips crashed down onto hers again. Rey wasn’t quite expecting it, but once her arms fixed around his neck, it all felt perfect. When the cold finally made Rey’s skin shiver, Poe broke the kiss, his forehead leaning against hers. “Did you want to head home?” he asked. Rey didn’t want to, she mainly just wanted to stay there and kiss Poe as much as possible, but it was getting cold and she could really go for a hot coffee in front of heaters. She gave a simple nod and they walked towards Poe’s car. 

Rey slid into the passenger seat, looking at Poe as he shifted in his chair. He bit his lip before he leaned over the seats. He caught her lips, almost as though he couldn’t stop kissing Rey after they had started. Rey laughed against his lips, her hand pushing on his chest as he tried to pull Rey closer. “We gotta go, Pretty Boy.” she let her hand run over his cheek and smiled brightly at the beautiful boy sitting across from her. 

“See, it was names like that made me wonder.” Poe chuckled. 

Poe started up the car, the engine roaring before they left the parking lot. There was a tension in the air, Poe continually biting his lip and stolen glances whenever they could. It was silent, something that they hadn’t experienced a lot before and it was driving Rey insane. She played with her fingers before she saw Poe’s hand on the stick shift. He had a tight grip on it, like it was being kept there to stop him from touching Rey. 

Rey licked her lips before she gently took his hand and landed it on her knee. He gave a quick smirk before his hand gave her leg a squeeze. Poe’s hand skidded up her thigh, pushing up her dress just slightly. Rey bit onto her lip, swallowing as she felt the heat rising in her body. It was undeniable how much Rey had wanted to be with Poe, to have him touch her the way he was, and now it was happening. All her body was telling her was to order him to stop the car and move over him, strip him out of his clothes and fuck him until she forgot her name. “You did say you could be bad.” he said and Rey bit her lip, her breathing becoming harsher as his hand ran further up.

“If you keep that hand crawling, you’ll see how bad I can  _ really _ get.” Rey flirted, before feeling Poe’s hand take a tighter squeeze on her thigh. She gave a soft gasp and suddenly, Poe’s hand left her thigh, an absence that Rey absolutely hated. 

“I can’t keep touching you because I might actually crash this thing.” he told her and continued on their way back to Rey’s place. She almost didn’t want to arrive. It didn’t take long to get there, disappointing both poe and Rey. They sat silently in the car for a while before Rey gave a sigh. She pushed herself out of the car and Poe followed. He got out and came around to Rey’s door, keeping a distance between them.

“I should, uh, head out.” Poe muttered, stepping slightly towards Rey. Then, a bad idea spiked. One that only could mean good things. 

“Wait,” she said, her hand reaching out to Poe’s. “Did you want to check on your bike?” she asked with a flutter of her eyelashes. Poe took in a sharp breath before taking her hand.

“Sure.” His voice was low and torn. It rumbled in the pit of Rey’s stomach, and she tugged on his hand as she bit her lip. She took him to the shop slowly, turning around every so often to check how he was. He had a permanent smirk pinned to his lips and it was making Rey weak. She opened the door and let Poe walk in first.  

Rey closed the door behind her, pulling Poe straight into her and let their lips crash together. Poe’s hands were desperate around Rey’s curves, tightening and ultimately urging them to behave; if he moved them again, it was like he would tear her clothes apart. Rey wouldn’t even care. She wanted that side of Poe more than anything. They eventually fumbled around, crashing things around and Rey’s back hit a bench. 

Poe picked Rey up by her waist, taking her onto the nearby workbench. Rey immediately started kissing Poe again, frantically lips trying their best to take control. Rey’s hands tangled in Poe’s hair and as Poe urged her to the brink of the bench, her desire was pooling. Poe’s hands suddenly ran down her waist to the edge of her dress. Her legs felt a quick movement run up the fabric, noticing that Poe tore at the edge, making a slit down the side, almost making it fully to her hip. 

Rey’s hand snaked to the back of Poe’s neck, pulling him to kiss her once more. Rey was breathing heavy, and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her. Rey heard the fumbling of a belt buckle, and she smiled knowing that she would be getting what she had secretly wanted. Poe ran one hand up Rey’s inner thigh, moving her panties aside and feeling her sex and the other hand was working across his shaft. Rey gasped as his fingers played with her. “God, you’re so wet for me.” he whispered to her, and she began kissing him again. 

Ever since Poe had been spending so much time with Rey, Luke made sure that Rey would take the pill. She joked about it with Poe once, and it was a common things for her now. She just needed to feel Poe more, to have him make her weak. Rey tried to move her hips against Poe’s hand, but he took it away, pushing her legs apart and making sure their stayed around his hips. 

His tip ran over her entrance before he pushed himself forward. Rey broke their lips, her head resting over his shoulder as her hands clutched into his blazer. It just didn’t feel like enough. Turns out, it wasn’t enough for Poe either. He stripped out of blazer, gripping hard into her hips and thrusting deep. “Oh, Fuck.” Rey breathed, feeling Poe’s lips grazing her cheek and running down her neck. 

Poe’s pace was slow, both of them getting used to the feeling. He was just rocking back and forth, breathing harshly down her neck and making Rey throw her head back. She clawed into his back, trying to force his body against her harder. She rocked her hips into his, to which he stifled a moan. Rey thrust against him again, and circled her hips to aid in some friction. Poe snatched Rey’s hands, taking them above her head, and catching her off guard. Poe kissed her chest, giving a hard thrust into her. 

“Keep your hands here.” he ordered her, licking his lips and resting his forehead against hers. He thrust into her with a hard thrust and maintained eye-contact with her. It was intimidating and intoxicating all in one. “Are you a good girl?” he asked. 

“No.” Rey answered. “Punish me.” she whispered, hoping that he would finally take her how she wanted. Poe started a harder and faster pace, pacing himself at first before he was driving himself forward. Rey clawed into whatever was behind her, she guessed it was the window frame. Poe kept going, faster when he was feeling her walls clamping around him. She was so close, she couldn’t take it. 

“Oh, God! Poe!” she moaned loudly, one of Poe’s hands reaching up to fondle her chest. Rey inhaled sharply, her orgasm breaking and she rocked her hips involuntarily into Poe, shocks that had her body reeling for more. She was gaining her breath back as Poe was kissing down her neck. 

“Rey,” Poe breathing into her neck, his lips capturing hers swiftly with their breathing so harsh against one another, Rey just found herself moaning into Poe’s mouth whenever he was moving into her. Poe became more erratic with his behaviour, rocking into her that her legs would hurt against the bench and she was barely able to keep her arms raised. Rey could feel her body, how it was responding; it wanted more, but it was exhausted. Her hands were falling from the wood and all she could do was moan over and over. 

“Come on, baby, just a little more.” Poe panted, his hips still rocking brutally against Rey’s as she gripped into the window frame behind her. She didn’t know how much more she could take, how badly her orgasm could rock through one more time. “Come for me.” he whispered is a husky voice and Rey was willing to go for days more. She curved her body into his, her arm wrapped around his neck. 

“Fuck!” she whimpered, feeling Poe’s hand snaking into her hair and tugging. Rey moaned, the pressure building within her was starting again, and it took everything to not break apart. “Please Poe, just a little more like that.” she begged him and finally, she was allowed to rock her hips against his. The friction was was getting from her panties and the pure thickness of Poe was driving her insane. 

Poe was panting pretty hard, pulling on Rey just a little harder and Rey knew she was going to get her orgasm in just a few more thrusts. The added friction on her clit and Poe was just doing all the right things for her in the moment. The pleasure was building and Rey curled her toes, clutched into Poe’s back before her back arched. Poe tugged on her hair again and Rey cried out. 

All it took was Rey coming to have Poe over the edge. His hips jerked, stilling soon after and Rey could feel how much he was filling her up. She sighed in disbelief of it all, smiling to herself before she slowly lowered Poe’s lips to hers. He gave her few quick kisses before his head rested on her shoulder. Once Poe had gone limp, he left the warm embrace of Rey, tucking himself away before kissing her again. Rey jumped down from the bench and picked up his blazer from the floor. She placed it over her shoulders and took Poe’s hand again. 

“Where are we going?” Poe asked as Rey started to leave the shop. 

“You’ll see.” she said back. They made their way up the steps to the house and Poe stopped on the porch. 

“What about Luke?” Poe asked in a whisper, climbing up the stairs behind Rey. 

“Out.” she said, placing a kiss on his lips as they got to the door. “Come inside.” she tugged on him to move inside the house. 

“Already done that.” Poe winked and Rey shook her head. 

She tugged on his hand, forcing him to walk behind her as a giggle erupted from her lips. “Come on.” 

“You have too much power over me.” Poe whispered, kissing up Rey’s neck. Rey took him to her room, but as soon as they both saw the bed, they collapsed down. Poe curled Rey in towards him, taking her into his arms like he craved to be close to her again. She could say the same thing, bringing Poe’s hands close to her chest. 

 

*~*~*

 

Rey’s eyes opened, the light of day breaking through the window, and strong arms holding her against a chest. Rey smiled as she felt a tight hug coming from them. She turned over, seeing Poe and his half awake face. He was barely awake but he was amazing. 

“Sorry about your dress.” Poe muttered and they both began chuckling. 

“I’ll stitch it up.” Rey muttered, cuddling close to Poe. “I could wear it whenever we try that again.” she laughed before she felt Poe’s hand run down her legs and back up her dress. 

“Well, you are wearing right now.” he murmured. Rey giggled and Poe turned on top of her, kissing up her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by [this](http://41.media.tumblr.com/b16bd477aabc9dd14ed43a3a2bfb405e/tumblr_nksxqlDpIo1qg0keso2_r2_1280.png)  
> Dress [x](http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/4/7/0/7/6067074/image4xxl.jpg) | [x](http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/4/7/0/7/6067074/black/image1xxl.jpg)


End file.
